Amanecer
by AshleyChan-FF
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto exactamente, tuve un hermoso sueño en el cual no existían tristezas ni miedos para nosotros. Donde podíamos vivir el día a día plenamente sin temor del qué podría suceder, del qué será mañana.


Hace mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto exactamente, tuve un hermoso sueño en el cual no existían tristezas ni miedos para nosotros. Donde podíamos vivir el día a día plenamente sin temor del qué podría suceder, del qué será mañana.

Pero eso fue hace mucho; y como dicen, los sueños, sueños son. Sin darme cuenta esa pequeña fantasía se destrozó más rápido de lo que esperé, llevándose con ella más que un simple anhelo en mi corazón.

No tiene caso pensar en ello ahora, no es momento de sentimentalismo absurdo; mi exposición será en menos de una semana, debo centrarme en ello.

Ya descansaste suficiente, es hora de volver a trabajar. ¡Deja de dormir!

La luz mañanera filtrándose por la ventana chocó con mis somnolientos ojos ocasionando que los cerrara casi al instante; esto es lo que detesto de las mañanas. Me incorporé frotando mis ojos cansados y rasqué mi cabeza.

— Vaya, resulta que no estoy en casa. —Dije al abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor—. ¡Por qué no estoy en mi casa! ¿Acaso me secuestraron otra vez? Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Ayuda! Necesito buscar ayuda, ¡no debería estar aquí!

¿Qué demonios sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo es haberme recostado a dormir un rato en el sofá, ¿y ahora por arte de magia me teletransporté a quién sabe dónde? ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡No debe ser real!

¡Eso es! No puede ser real... Es lo más lógico. Debo estar soñando justo ahora. Con razón mi cuerpo se siente tan ligero a pesar de todo el estrés que llevo cargando esto días.

Volví a mirar el lugar donde me encontraba, se me hace tan familiar. Sí, ya estuve aquí antes. Pero eso fue hace tanto, no he puesto un pie aquí hace más de siete años. ¿Por qué mi sueño se desarrolla justo en este lugar?

Me trae tantos recuerdos. El viejo colchón con los resortes saltando a la vista y la pequeña mesita al lado. ¡Y la nevera que no funcionaba bien! Todo está como lo recuerdo; todo... excepto tú.

— Tardaste demasiado. ¿Qué te tenía tan ocupado, hermano mayor? —Me hablaron de manera burlona.

Esa voz. ¡No puede ser! Ahora sí tengo la certeza de que esto no es real. No vale la pena hacerle caso, solo es mi mente jugando conmigo. Si le ignoro lo suficiente se irá de igual manera de la que vino.

— Oye, ¿vas a ignorarme después de tanto tiempo?

¿Por qué me sigue hablando? Esto es imposible veas por donde lo veas. Él ya no está entre nosotros, jamás volverá.

Pero, ¿y si realmente es él? No sería muy cortés de mi parte ignorarlo, ¿verdad? Eiji, ¿quién te da la certeza que no sólo es tu imaginación? ¡Sé realista!

Pero, al fin y al cabo es un sueño... ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad a pesar de que sólo sea un producto de mi imaginación?

— Yo... —Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba ahí frente a mis ojos sonriéndome tal y como solía hacerlo.

Su despeinado cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos verdes, y su sonrisa... ¡No había cambiado en absoluto! Se veía igual a la última vez en que nos vimos.

— ¿Quieres ilusionarme otra vez con tu regreso? Eso... Eso ya no pasará. Hace mucho que perdí la esperanza.

Por mucho que lo deseara, sabía que él nunca iba a regresar a mi lado. Ash... ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte? Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún me sigue doliendo tu partida como si fuese el primer día. Si tan solo hubiese estado a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas.

Debí arrastrarme para ir a tu encuentro. Tal vez... Solo tal vez no estarías muerto ahora y quizás estarías a mi lado.

— Pero, estoy a tu lado. Siempre lo estoy, Eiji.

Mi mirada se posó en el piso, no quería mirarle. No podía enfrentarlo a estas alturas, ¿ya qué más daba? No podía hacer nada por él, no podría enmendar mis errores jamás.

— Tu carta... Tú mismo lo dijiste. Tu alma siempre estará conmigo, así como la mía. —Escucharle hablar de esa manera tan calmada me hacía sentir más culpable aún. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Es tan fácil decirlo! No eres más que una ilusión... El verdadero Ash está muerto. Por más que quieras convencerme de que algún día volverás, de que algún día estarás de vuelta conmigo... ¡Eso no pasará! Ya no quiero seguir engañándome... Así que, desaparece.

Deberías insultarme y estar molesto conmigo por no haberme quedado a tu lado a pesar de que te lo prometí. Rompí nuestra promesa y todo se fue a la basura; así como tú, que te fuiste para nunca más regresar. Dejándome atrás, solo.

Ese desprecio sería lo mínimo que podría merecer por dejarte.

— Has cambiado tanto. ¿Dónde quedó el joven sonriente que conocí en la guarida? Dime, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto seguir adelante?

— ¿Por qué? —Reí con sarcasmo ante su pregunta—. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Ash, lo fuiste todo para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estuve dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti... Así como tú hiciste conmigo. Pero te dejé atrás, te traicioné y rompí nuestra promesa.

Me acerqué a tomar sus manos. Estaban tan cálidas como en aquel entonces, cuando éramos tan jóvenes... Si pudiese regresar el tiempo, te habría sostenido un poco más. Hubiese admirado tu sonrisa un poco más, podría haber tomado el valor y decirte...

— Te quiero. Lamento nunca habértelo dicho. —Confesé mirándole a los ojos, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta con cada palabra que decía—. No sé si eres real o un simple producto de mi imaginación... Pero he deseado tanto decírtelo. A pesar de que es doloroso para mí, realmente quería hacerlo.

Me miró afligido, como si entendiera mi sentir. ¿Desde cuándo una simple fantasía puede sentir empatía?

Cerré mis ojos colocando una de sus manos en mi mejilla sintiendo su calor y la forma en que me acariciaba. Se sentía tan real que me hacía creer que era una sucia mentira, un triste intento mío para poder traerte de vuelta.

Ash... Te extraño. Me haces más falta cada día. Nadie va a lograr ocupar el lugar que tú ocupaste en mi vida, nadie podrá remplazarte. Es por eso que mi corazón no puede dejarte ir, no aún. Quizás nunca pueda dejarte libre.

Sentí el frío solitario cuando retiró sus manos. ¿Por qué? La ausencia de esa bondad que caracterizaba su tacto dejaba un vacío en mí, ¿por qué me deja?

— No voy a aceptar que sigas sufriendo por mí. —Dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y acercándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo tomándome desprevenido—. Estoy aquí, Eiji. Soy real. Esta calidez que sientes, esto ojos que ves y esta voz que te dice que te ama... Son mías. Estoy aquí y siempre estaré contigo.

Titubeé, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Realmente eres tú, Ash? Porque si no es así quien haya pensado que está es una broma graciosa está muy equivocado. ¡Esperé tanto tiempo para volver a verle y no puedo hacer nada más que paralizarme!

— ¿Por qué? —Mi voz se quebró en el momento que las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro. Pasé mis brazos con lentitud tras su espalda para corresponder su abrazo y colocar mi frente en su pecho—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Sabes cuánto lloré después de ese día? ¿Sabes cuánto sigo llorando?

Cualquier respuesta que pudo haberme dado quedó silenciada por unas simples caricias en mi espalda, tratando de tranquilizar mi llanto.

Estuve un buen rato de esa manera, como si todos los males sufridos nunca hubiesen pasado y su partida no hubiera ocurrido.

Éramos otra vez solos él y yo, en nuestro pequeño mundo. Donde siempre debimos estar, juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Sin necesidad de palabras o miradas, solo sintiendo algo que ya sabíamos que existía.

— ¿Mejor? —Me preguntó palmeando mi espalda con cuidado.

— Mejor. Realmente necesitaba esto, aunque haya sido un tiempo muy corto. —Le respondí separándome del abrazo. — ¿Volverás?

— Siempre que lo necesites volveré, siempre estaré para ti. Hasta el fin del mundo. —Me sonrió.

— Vas a conseguir que te extrañe más... Dime, ¿cómo es el cielo? —Solo se limitó a sonreír—. Cuando muera... Deseo que me esperes con los brazos abiertos; así que, hasta entonces, Ash.

— Adiós, Eiji. Suerte en tu exposición.

— Yo... —Callé un momento para apreciar su rostro una última vez. El simple hecho de observarle lograba calmar mi corazón y llenarlo de una calidez tan grande que no tengo palabras para describirla—. Te extrañaré, Ash.

—Y yo a ti. —Se sentó en el marco de la ventana. — Eiji, yo...

Sus delgados labios volvieron a moverse, sin embargo no logré escuchar lo que decía. ¿Por qué todo se volvía oscuro a mí alrededor?

— ¿Ash? ¿Qué está...? —Cuando le volví a dirigir mi atención se encontraba demasiado lejos de mi alcance. ¿Cuándo se movió? ¿Qué sucede?— ¡Ash! ¡Regresa!

No... ¡Este sueño no puede acabar! ¡Ash, quédate un poco más! Por favor, ¡no te lo lleves de mi lado!

¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas de nuevo! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve!

— ¡Aslan! —Desperté de golpe sin saber en dónde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo temblaba y al tocar mi rostro sentí un ligero rastro de lágrimas en este. — ¿Realmente fue un sueño...?

Me puse de pie y corrí por toda la casa buscándote; sin embargo, por mucho que intentase no podía encontrarte en ningún lado. No estabas aquí.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos. Aún podía escuchar su voz en el aire, debe estar por aquí escondido. Él mismo lo dijo; siempre estaría conmigo.

Escuché el ruido de algo caer a mis espaldas, provenía del armario. Me apresuré a abrirlo y tras mover varios objetos que solía guardar dentro tomé la caja que se escondía en lo más profundo. Veía la luz después de casi siete años.

¿Realmente estaba listo para esto?

Acaricié la tapa polvorienta y suspiré nervioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vi su verdadero rostro?

La culpa me consumió de tal manera que el simple hecho de ver sus antiguas fotografías es un reto. Pero debo enfrentarle algún día, no puedo vivir así por el resto de mi vida.

No hay que temer. Él aún está aquí, a mi lado. Su alma está conmigo, cuidándome. Nunca dejó de quererme, nunca me culpó de nada. Si es así... Soy capaz de vencer cualquier barrera de hoy en adelante.

Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos al remolino de emociones que estaba a punto de experimentar. Sequé las tímidas lágrimas que se atrevían a salir de mis ojos y suspiré mentalizándome. Tranquilo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Ash, ¿puedes oírme?

— Lamento haberte escondido por tanto tiempo, no estaba preparado para enfrentarte hasta ahora. Después de tu visita, claro. —Hablé destapando la caja y sacando de esta el fajo de fotografías—. Quería conservarte en mi recuerdo por siempre y a pesar de ello te mantuve encerrado. Irónico, ¿verdad?

Pasé una por una las fotos apreciando tu rostro y recordando el ayer. Recuerdos tristes, felices y algunos de los cuales no quisiera acordarme. Sé que no volverán esos días, pero al menos aún los puedo llevar conmigo hasta el fin del mundo si te tengo aquí dentro en una imagen conmigo.

—Serás la obra principal de mi exposición. —Dije secando unas lágrimas que se atrevían a escapar de mis ojos.

Escogí una de las fotos que tomé en tu antigua habitación. Estás sentando en el marco de la ventana con tu rostro descansando en tu rodilla siendo iluminado por la luz que se colaba entre las ranuras. ¿Acaso querías que eligiera esta desde antes? ¿Por eso apareciste ahí en mi sueño? Chico astuto.  
—Bien entonces. —Reí colocando la foto sobre la carpeta a entregar para la exposición. —Es ésta. La cumbre de mi carrera. —Me enorgullecí acariciando tu rostro en la foto—. Amanecer...


End file.
